


The Island of Shadow Destroyer

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [45]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(August 2006) Shadow Destroyer has finally assembled the Fuel Core for the ancient Lemurian superweapon 'the Mandragalore'.  Now there is a levitating island heading for Easter Island.  What is the sinister connection between these two events?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island of Shadow Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** language (including one Atomic F-Strike), epic collateral damage, ham-to-ham combat
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **TASK FORCE (covert American supergroup)**
> 
>   * LTG Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel, wife of Ted Jameson, luck-based Empyrean telekinetic
>   * David Kayami (AKA Grandfather), disgustingly-powerful Navajo-themed supermage/cleric
>   * Jason Kayami (AKA Ghostbane), Brick with power of magic absorption
> 

> 
> **Other heroes**
> 
>   * Archon, Crown Prince of the Empyreans
>   * James Harmon IV (AKA Defender), Executive Vice-President of Harmon Industries, power-armor wearer, leader of the Champions
>   * Revolutionary, leader of the People's Republic of China superteam 'The Tiger Squad', flying brick
>   * James 'Whit' Whitley (AKA Diamond, expy of the Thing in the CU timeline), member of the Sentinels
>   * Doug Ashmore (AKA Brawler), brick, member of the Justice Squadron
>   * Thomas Massaquay (AKA Tomahawk), mystic native-American warrior, member of the Justice Squadron
>   * Brendan Grant (AKA Kinetik), speedster, member of the Champions
>   * Corazon Valenzuela (AKA Sapphire), pop-music artist, mutant energy projector, member of the Champions
>   * Chang Mei (AKA Technocrat), gadgeteer, member of the Tiger Squad
> 

> 
> **Villains**
> 
>   * Oubilette, magical creation of Shadow Destroyer, shadow-powered assassin
>   * Shadow Destroyer, alternate timeline version of Doctor Destroyer
>   * Mechanon, expy of Ultron in the Champions Universe timeline
>   * Takofanes, Demi-lich from a long-forgotten epoch of human history.
> 

> 
> **Others**
> 
>   * Ferris Drake IV, CEO of ProStar
>   * Laura Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * RADM Ron Morrison, USN. Commander of Carrier Strike Group 12
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Looking at Navy carrier deployments during 2006 in Real Life, only the _Enterprise_ and _Ronald Reagan_ were available for an August event. Of the two, the _Enterprise_ and its battle group was the one most likely to be in the area of the Pacific Ocean that I needed.
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : Bob Hawkins' lab, ProStar, Plano TX. Sometime in late July 2006.

(The door to the lab is singed and blown open from the inside, and alarms are ringing. The sign laying carelessly askew on the floor in front of it reads "Still safer than Muppet Labs")

(EMT personnel are closing up shop as Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins and CEO Ferris Drake IV finally run downstairs. Julie quickly locates Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins over by what's left of his lab's entrance, and runs to his side)

 **Ladyhawk** (hugging Bob): "Are you hurt?"

 **Starforce** : "Hit my head against my desk trying to surf the explosion's shockwave, but other than that I'm okay." (beat, looks at Julie oddly) "Which one of you is the real Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** (hitting Bob, angry): "Stop it!"

 **FD4** : "With a joke like that, Julie, he's fine." (to Bob) "What happened?"

 **Starforce** : "I was conducting a small-scale experiment to boost the power density of a monopolar-catalyzed fusion reaction."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why? Everyone switched to pulson-catalyzed fusion years ago because it was cheaper!"

 **Starforce** : "We've also pretty much hit the limit of what we can do with pulson catalysis, as well. I was trying to see what I could do by increasing the pressure and operating temperature of an old MCFR-1 I had lying around." (waves a hand toward his ruined lab door) "I think I got a little carried away."

 **FD4** : "A *little*?" (beat, looks into Bob's lab himself) "Bob, fusion reactors aren't supposed to EXPLODE!"

 **Starforce** : "Technically, it wasn't an explosion. It was a hydraulic event involving very high-density plasma..."

 **FD4** (interrupting): "Don't play semantics with me."

 **Ladyhawk** (to FD4): "Don't stoop to his level." (to Bob) "You're usually more careful than this. Was the reactor defective?"

 **Starforce** : "It wasn't the reactor."

 **FD4** (frustrated): "Then WHAT? Some new aspect of magnetic monopoles which nobody else knew about?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes."

(Julie wordlessly motions him to continue)

 **Starforce** : "A long time ago I remember Doctor Destroyer telling me that the magnetic monopole had extradimensional spin states." (looks into the wreckage of his lab himself) "If I had to guess, it appears that I may have tapped into them ten minutes ago and briefly created my very own hyperspatial siphon."

(awkward pause)

 **FD4** : "Write it up and email it to me before you leave today." (turns to leave, muttering) "OSHA and the NRC are going to have our HEADS for this..."

(awkward pause, held gaze between Bob and Julie)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Anything else I shouldn't know, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "I think the fusion burn went from aneutronic to neutronic for a fraction of a second during the event. I felt a hot flash through my entire body and then nauseous for a couple of seconds afterwards."

(shocked pause on Julie's end)

 **Starforce** : "Nothing my nannies couldn't handle..."

(Julie interrupts Bob's protestations by roughly grabbing his arm and dragging him over to one of the EMT's)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the EMT): "My husband was exposed to radiation during the incident. He needs to go to the Fuseli Clinic in Carrolton. NOW!"

 **Starforce** (protesting): "Ninjette, I'm fine!"

 **Ladyhawk** (cutting him off): "I'll let Matt be the judge of that. Not you."

* * *

(Mandragalore Secure Storage Vault, The Valley of Arcadia, Antarctica. 8/10/2006)

(two guards riding enhanced velociraptors acknowledge each other while guarding the pyramid entombing the Empyrean's portion of the Mandragalore's fuel core)

 **Guard 1** : "All quiet?"

 **Guard 2** : "Not a peep. Same as last shift."

 **Guard 1** : "Our leaders are so concerned that the Mundanes will mount a successful raid against the vault."

 **Guard 2** : "Like that'll ever happen. This is Arcadia!"

(the enhanced velociraptors jerk under the saddles of the guards, and start sounding agitated)

 **Guard 1** (to his velociraptor): "Whoa, there! Calm down..."

 **Guard 2** (keeping his velociraptor under control): "Something sure has them spooked!"

(in the treeline beyond the vault, shadows appear to be moving and extending toward the vault)

 **Guard 1** (looking at the treeline): "What's happening?"

(the velociraptor underneath Guard 2 makes a choking sound, almost as if it was attempting to scream a warning but was being kept from doing so. Guard 2 turns to look to his mount, and sees Oubilette choking it)

 **Guard 2** (raising his blaster): "HEY..."

(Oubilette's other arm punches Guard 2 off of his velociraptor)

(Guard 1 shoots at Oubilette and misses. It's the last thing he ever does, as the massed force of Harnessed Shadows swarming from out of the treeline open fire and kill him)

(as the late Guard 1's mount runs off, Guard 2 shoots at Oubilette and hits for only 5 STUN)

 **Oubilette** (finishing with the velociraptor she was killing and advancing on Guard 2): "You're next."

(Guard 2 screams)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Two hours later)

(Ted 'Ranger' Jameson, Olivia 'Thelambra' d'Alembert, and a tall and impressively-muscular Army lieutenant walk through the theta-boson portal in the lab complex underneath the manor)

 **House** : "Transit successful."

 **Starforce** (from the console): "Power down."

(the pinkish swirl of the portal fades and vanishes as Ted, Olivia, and the lieutenant step off the platform to join Bob, Julie, David 'Grandfather' Kayami, and Jason 'Ghostbane' Kayami)

 **Army Lieutenant** : "For the number of times I've seen this in action, this is the first time I've actually been through it!"

 **Grandfather** : "You've experienced teleportation before, haven't you Prince Archon?"

 **Archon** : "Not like this." (beat) "Now that Humanity has accomplished something the Empyreans never have, perhaps it's time we stepped out of the shadows."

 **Ranger** : "A conversation for another time. This way."

(he leads Archon out of the Portal room and to the Simulator room, followed by the rest of TASK FORCE. A minute later, everyone is around the holotank in the simulator room)

 **Ranger** (angry, to Archon): "Four years ago when we discovered that Doctor Destroyer was searching for the Mandragalore's fuel core, you ASSURED me that the pieces of it we collected would be secure in the Valley of Arcadia!"

 **Archon** : "We Empyreans thought so, too, General!" (beat) "This is the first time in its 30,000-year history that the current Valley has been so compromised!"

 **Ranger** : "Do your people have any idea where Destroyer went with it?"

 **Archon** : "None."

 **Starforce** (discreetly clearing his throat): "The, uh, sensor I installed on GRIDIRON during the South Indian War is still on it. Correct?"

 **Grandfather** : "It could be anywhere on Earth right now, Dr. Hawkins."

 **Starforce** : "Then the sooner I get started, the sooner we'll find where it is!"

 **Grandfather** : "It could take days. For all we know, that's time we don't have."

 **Starforce** : "It's better than getting angry at each other over what just happened earlier today!"

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "You're right, Bob. Set up the search pattern."

 **Starforce** (looking down at his keyboard and starting to type): "On it, boss."

 **Ranger** : "In the meantime, is it possible that we could trace where his teleport went?"

 **Archon** : "My people already tried. Destroyer used an advanced form of quantum displacement which can't be traced."

 **Ranger** (sighs): "Worst case scenario, people. What are we looking at?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sometime in the next week, he announces to the entire world that he's rebuilt the Mandragalore. If we're lucky, he gives us just enough time to find him before he pulls the trigger."

 **Grandfather** (murmured): "Just like during the Day of the Destroyer." /* "72 Hours" */

 **Starforce** (absently, still typing at his keyboard): "That ought to be fun, reliving *those* events."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, then. Stay on your toes, people. We're going to be moving out on no notice once we get a hit on where the fuel core went. Dismissed."

* * *

(USS _Enterprise_ , in transit from Hong Kong to the Straits of Magellan. 8/17/2006)

(a staff office runs up to Rear Admiral Ron Morrison on the _Enterprise_ 's Flag Bridge)

 **Officer** : "Sir! Large aerial contact, bearing 060, range 150!"

 **Morrison** : "How large? How high?"

 **Officer** : "Approximately one-third the size of Manhattan, moving at 10 knots on a bearing of 105, altitude 5,000."

 **Morrison** (sheer disbelief): "WHAT?!?"

 **Officer 2** (working the holotank on the Flag Bridge): "Pulling up the current sensor trace from our CAP." /* Combat Air Patrol */

(tense pause, as RADM Morrison and the rest of the Flag Bridge Staff look at the holotank's display)

 **Morrison** : "Where's it heading?"

 **Officer 1** : "Easter Island, sir. ETA 35 hours."

 **Morrison** : "And it's FLOATING in the AIR?!?"

 **Officer 2** : "Approximately 5,000 feet above sea level, sir."

(tense pause. RADM Morrison softly swears to himself)

 **Morrison** : "PACFLEET has a contact report?"

 **Officer 1** : "Already sent, sir."

 **Morrison** : "Thank you."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Five minutes later)

(It's homeschooling time for the Hawkins children. Laura Hawkins stands by the piano while Bob runs her through some vocal warmups)

 **Starforce** : "No! Sing with your diaphragm, not your throat!"

 **Laura** : "But Dad, that's exhausting!"

 **Starforce** : "Because you're slumping. Now stand up straight and try it again."

(Laura follows her father through another vocal exercise. This time, Bob slowly starts nodding as it ends)

 **Starforce** : "Better! Hear how much more sound you developed that time?"

 **Laura** (nodding, still uncertain): "Yes..."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, enough warmup for this lesson. Whaddya got for me?"

 **Laura** (shyly handing her father the sheet music sitting on the piano in front of her): "This?"

(Bob recognizes the piece instantly and raises an eyebrow. He looks at the first staff of music and his other eyebrow joins the first one)

 **Starforce** : "Laura, do you have any idea how *high* this goes?"

 **Laura** (defensively): "I can hit it..."

 **Starforce** : "I can sing tenor, too." (beat) "For tenor twelve notes..."

 **Laura** (eyes rolling at the pun): "Dad!"

 **Starforce** : "You don't need to be oversinging your range at your age." (waves the music in front of Laura) "Sarah Brightman didn't."

 **Laura** : "Is it true you and Mom saw Sarah Brightman sing this?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes. Yes, it is." (beat, looks at the music some more) "Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to play it a half-step lower and see how you handle that."

 **Laura** : "I can't transpose on the fly!"

 **Starforce** : "How do you know you can't unless you try?"

 **Laura** : "Uh..."

 **Starforce** : "You've heard recordings of this, haven't you?"

 **Laura** (uncertain): "Yes..."

 **Starforce** : "Then lower the pitch of your memory and sing from that."

(without looking at the music, Bob starts the introduction to "Think of Me" in D-Flat instead of D)

 **Starforce** : "Start it with me. I'll drop out when you get going."

(Laura nods nervously. Bob gives her a big nod when he's about to start)

 **Starforce/Laura** (singing): "Think of me, think of me fondly when we say good-bye..."

(Bob drops out and keeps accompanying on the piano. Laura continues in the lower key)

 **Laura** (singing): "Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try."

(Julie has drifted in behind them from the Foyer and is listening)

 **Laura** (singing, with perfect breath control and phrasing): "When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free..."

(in his mind's eye, Bob is seeing the evening of October 8th, 1991. There may be tears in his eyes) /* 'Operation Phoenix' */

 **Laura** (singing): "If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

(Bob ends the piano accompaniment with a flourish)

 **Laura** : "Dad? What's wrong?"

 **Starforce** (amazed): "Laura? That was beautiful!"

(Julie starts clapping. Laura turns to see her walk in to the piano)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why did you stop, dear? That was *lovely*!"

(there may be tears in Julie's eyes as well)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Well, there was sort of a key change coming up..."

 **House AI** : "Incoming call. Ted Jameson, from Crystal City."

(Bob and Julie look at each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "We'll take it in the library."

 **Starforce** (to Julie, getting up from the piano): "This was supposed to be an off-night..."

(Julie clears her throat and nods toward Laura)

 **Starforce** (to Laura): "Uh, you did good."

 **Laura** : "Dad, our lesson's not..."

(Bob and Julie run off into the Library and close the door. There is a CLICK! of a deadbolt being secured)

 **Laura** (continuing): "...over?"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Half an hour later)

(Archon is with the rest of TASK FORCE in the Simulator room underneath Dormyer Manor)

 **Archon** : "Half an hour ago, the _Enterprise_ battle group made contact with a flying island while in transit from Hong Kong to the Straits of Magellan."

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're joking. Right?"

 **Ranger** : "I wish we were."

 **Grandfather** : "Does this have something to do with Shadow Destroyer's theft of the Empyrean's portion of the Mandragalore's fuel core a week ago?"

 **Archon** : "We believe so. The fuel core would be more than sufficient to levitate an island the size of the one currently heading for Easter Island."

 **Starforce** : "Why there?"

 **Grandfather** : "Easter Island sits on top of one of the biggest intersections of ley lines on Earth. I can think of several reasons off the top of my head, none of which are good for our dimension."

 **Archon** : "Our scientists agree with Rev. Kayami's assessment. Doctor Destroyer intends to do something massively destructive to our dimension, and with the power now at his command Easter Island is the perfect place to exert it."

 **Ghostbane** : "Yes, but why a island floating in the air?"

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "Perhaps he read _Gulliver's Travels_?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Excuse me?"

 **Starforce** : "The third book?" (beat) "The floating island of Laputa?"

 **Ranger** (beat, looking at Starforce strangely): "We'll take your word for it."

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Nobody ever reads the classics anymore..."

 **Archon** : "I read it."

 **Starforce** : "THANK you!"

 **Ranger** : "Guys? FOCUS!"

 **Archon** (beat): "The Empyreans request and require the recovery of the Mandragalore's fuel core fron the flying island of Doctor Destroyer. Preferably before he gets in range of Easter Island."

 **Ranger** : "Would the fuel core's destruction or separation into constituent pieces be acceptable to the Empyreans?"

 **Archon** : "Yes. It is supremely important to the safety of Earth that the fuel core not get to Easter Island."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, then. We know what we need to do." (beat) "Starforce? Retarget the portal to the Island of Doctor Destroyer."

 **Starforce** : "It'd help if I had current latitude and longitude..."

(Archon hands Starforce a holographic flash-drive)

 **Archon** : "Altitude and velocity data are included. This data is derived from the initial contact report filed by the battle group's staff."

 **Starforce** (beat, accepting the flash drive): "Okay, then. Off we go to Laputa!"

 **Grandfather** (to Bob): "You *are* aware of that name's translation to English?"

 **Starforce** (plugging Archon's flash drive into the portal control console): "Yes..."

 **Ghostbane** : "Perhaps the island should be called a different name, instead?"

 **Starforce** (tap tap tap): "You're no fun."

 **Ghostbane** (shrugging his shoulders): "I know Spanish too, Doctor H."

 **Thelambra** : "The mobile island Doctor Destroyer used to attack Hawaii a generation ago. What was it called?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Destruga."

 **Thelambra** : "Then call it 'Destruga II'."

 **Starforce** (tap tap tap): "That's unimaginative."

 **Thelambra** : "But less scatalogical in most languages."

(awkward pause)

 **Ghostbane** : "Works for me!"

(Bob leans away from the portal console, smiling)

 **Starforce** (satisfied): "Ah! There..."

 **Ranger** : "You have an LZ, Starforce?"

 **Starforce** : "Downloading the coordinates to the Transporter Room as we speak." (beat) "It was a little tricky to compensate for its motion, but not impossible."

 **Ranger** : "Good."

 **Grandfather** : "How soon before it arrives at Easter Island?"

 **Starforce** (looking at his screen, Lightning Calculator mode): "34 hours and change, from the coordinates I just input to the portal."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is anyone else showing up to the party?"

 **Ranger** : "UNTIL's submarine _Aegir_ will be linking up with the _Enterprise_ battle group within the hour. The Champions, Justice Squadron, Sentinels, Tokyo Super Squad, and China's Tiger Squadron are also en-route based on my last advisory but will take another 6 hours or so to arrive. VIPER has also extended a cease-fire to UNTIL for purposes of sending *its* own combat units to assist, but I have no ETA on their arrival in the battle zone."

 **Starforce** : "That's gonna be fun when everyone gets there."

 **Grandfather** : "Also messy."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Also, do we REALLY want VIPER getting hold of Destroyer's magitech?"

 **Ranger** : "Then let's all suit up and deploy." (beat, to Archon) "Do you wish to accompany us, Prince?"

 **Archon** (beat, smiles): "It would be my pleasure, General."

* * *

(Destruga II, 350 miles WNW of Easter Island. Five minutes later)

(TASK FORCE plus Archon step out of the portal, which collapses behind them)

 **Thelambra** : "There is a psionic interdiction field active. I will be unable to provide a mind-link for the team while it's operating."

 **Ranger** : "Not a problem. We've trained for this."

 **Ghostbane** : "I thought it was daylight here, not night-time."

 **Grandfather** (sniffing): "Destroyer seems to have added something to his interdiction field which filters sunlight." (to Ranger) "Destroyer will be able to use his Harnessed Shadows at any time of the day, now."

 **Ranger** : "Fun."

(Archon looks at the standard, low-profile tactical armor that everyone else is using and he is now wearing)

 **Archon** (to Starforce): "I'm still surprised you found something in my size."

 **Ghostbane** : "He has to fit me. You should hear him whenever he has to repair *my* armor."

(Archon smiles while Starforce shakes his helmet)

 **Archon** : "I still would have preferred something in my old colors."

 **Starforce** : "Too obvious. We're supposed to be stealthy since we don't officially exist."

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense firing): "Speaking of which, we all need to take cover. NOW."

 **Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): "Threat axis?"

(Ladyhawk points ahead and to the right, where there appears to be a narrow road crossing in front of TASK FORCE. Ranger nods, points to Ladyhawk, Starforce, and Archon, and points to the jungle immediately off to their right. As they hide on the near side of the road, he motions for the rest of the team to follow him to the dense foliage on the other side of the road)

(tense pause, then a Corrupted One leading a platoon of Harnessed Shadows come down the highway from the direction Ladyhawk had first indicated. They are in what appears to be an open-air sled hovering above the roadbed)

 **Ranger** : "NOW!"

(Segment 2, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk lands an energy shuriken set for AoE Flash-bang perfectly in the middle of the sled. With a massed, keening wail the Harnessed Shadows and the Corrupted One are scattered like bowling pins)

(effective DEX 33. His VPP set for Deflecting Disk, Mighty Fortress, and Protection from Evil, Grandfather plants his staff behind him and raises a hand toward the now-empty sled. It shudders and disintegrates, magic that had been responsible for its levitation now totally dispelled thanks to his "Don't EVER Do That!" power)

(DEX 30. Starforce flash-steps into the air above the battlefield and fires a 28d6 TK Martial Strike at the Corrupted One. Energy flares from the Corrupted One's bracers, and the TK strike is deflected away)

 **Starforce** (in disbelief): "WHAT?!?"

(also DEX 30. There is a sharp BOOOM!! across the battlefield, and all 12 Harnessed Shadows disintegrate before they can enter the battle. Ranger blurs and appears by the opposite side of the road, panting)

(also DEX 30. Archon attempts a punch with his TK [bought as invisible stretching] against the Corrupted One, which is also deflected away by the Corrupted One's Qliphotic Bracers)

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk half-moves from the cover of the near-side foliage, spins, and hits the Corrupted One with her 'Dragon Rides the Whirlwind' katana technique for 10 BODY and 10 STUN after defenses)

(segment 3, effective DEX 30. Mortally wounded, the Corrupted One points his Bazooka of Chaos staff at Ladyhawk and misses her)

(also DEX 30. Ranger takes a Recovery)

(DEX 29. Thelambra holds her action this phase)

(effective DEX 28. Ghostbane half-moves from cover and grabs the Corrupted One's Bazooka of Chaos)

 **Ghostbane** : "That wasn't very nice."

(Ghostbane's active magic drain power reduces the Bazooka of Chaos' enhancement of the Corrupted One's attack multipower to 6d6 next action phase, raising Ghostbane's STR to 68, his STUN to 98, and his END to 118)

(Thelambra finally takes her action. Flying in from behind, she wraps her arms around the Corrupted One and administers a Low Blow for 8 STUN.

(Segment 4, effective DEX 33. Grandfather holds his action. His 'Protection from Evil field' is now within range of the Corrupted One, and has drained 4 more BODY and STUN from him)

(DEX 30. Starforce flash-steps to the other side of the Corrupted One from where Ghostbane and Thelambra are)

 **Starforce** (winding up for a Martial Kick): "I'd like to see you deflect THIS!"

(Starforce 16d6 Offensive Strike does 1 BODY and 39 STUN. The Corrupted One is now unconscious and dying)

(tense pause, held gaze among the members of TASK FORCE as the very still form of the Corrupted One lays at his feet)

 **Ghostbane** : "Shouldn't we try to heal him?"

 **Grandfather** (shaking his head): "He was being affected by my Protection from Evil shield. God has already rendered judgement upon him, Jason."

* * *

(USS _Enterprise_ , 15 miles west of Destruga II, 230 miles WNW of Easter Island. 6 hours later)

(As dawn shines over the Pacific ocean, a VTOL bearing the flags of the People's Republic of China floats over the rear of the _Enterprise_ 's flight deck before gently landing. A spaceplane and a VTOL bearing American flags and another spaceplane bearing a Japanese flag are already on the flight deck next to the island)

(the deck crew of the _Enterprise_ secure the PRC VTOL, and six superhumans are shortly walking out on the flight deck. Defender and RADM Morrison are waiting for them)

 **Lead Chinese Superhuman** : "Thank you for refueling and provisioning us. And you are..."

 **Morrison** : "Ron Morrison, commander of the _Enterprise_ battle group."

 **Defender** : "Defender, leader of the Millenium City Champions."

 **Lead Chinese Superhuman** : "Revolutionary, leader of the Tiger Squad." (beat) "I was told groups from both New York and Tokyo would be here."

 **Defender** : "The Justice Squadron, Sentinels, and Tokyo Super Squadron are here. We have been waiting for your arrival so we all could attack Doctor Destroyer in force."

 **Revolutionary** : "Like the original Destruga in 1991?"

 **Defender** : "I wasn't a superhero then yet." (beat) "Who have you brought?"

 **Revolutionary** : "Technocrat, Summer Cloud, Blue Winter, Red Bullet, and Graniteman." (beat) "When does the attack go in?"

 **Defender** : "Half an hour, now that you're here." (beat) "Are you ready?"

 **Revolutionary** : "What is it that you Americans say? Let's do this?"

(Behind his helmet, Defender smiles)

* * *

(Villa, Destruga II. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(TASK FORCE is under cover of foliage, looking at a Spanish-style villa 100 meters ahead of them. 10 Corrupted Ones, 60 Harnessed Shadows, and 12 Shadow Colossi are between them and the villa)

 **Grandfather** : "The Mandragalore's fuel core is under that house."

 **Ranger** (softly): "Ya *think*?"

 **Starforce** : "Design is similar to his island in 1984 and the original Destruga in 1991, for what it's worth."

 **Ghostbane** : "That's a lot of enemy forces to get through."

 **Archon** : "We can take them."

 **Ranger** : "You're probably right, but that would weaken us with a possible fight against Doctor Destroyer still ahead of us."

 **Thelambra** : "Couldn't we just retarget the portal under Dormyer Manor to get us inside?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Somebody will still have to spot an LZ for it." (beat) "We've got to do this the hard way."

 **Starforce** : "Wait, guys. Thelambra may be onto something here."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh?

 **Starforce** : "Could we hold that opposing force's attention while Ninjette goes inside and does what she needs to do with getting the portal set up?"

(amazed pause)

 **Grandfather** (to Ranger): "That would work!"

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay, then! We have a battle plan." (to Ladyhawk) "Can you do what you need to do?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, please. I'm a ninja, Ted! That's all anyone needs to know."

 **Ranger** : "Right." (beat) "Grandfather, start taking out the Corrupted One's staffs. Archon, take out the Shadow Colossi. Starforce, Ghostbane, make yourselves targets. The rest of us will concentrate on the Harnessed Shadows. Ladyhawk, as soon as you have an LZ spotted, let me know. The rest of you, be alert to my signal to disengage. Got it?"

(everyone on TASK FORCE nods acknowledgement)

 **Ranger** : "Good."

(tense pause while Ranger takes one more look at the forces arrayed against his team)

 **Ranger** : "GO GO GO!!!"

* * *

(Airfield, Destruga II. 30 minutes later)

(Aerial transport for the Sentinels, Justice Squadron, Tokyo Super Squad, and the Tiger Squad are on the tarmac of Destruga II's airfield)

 **Diamond** : "Was it me, or did Destroyer's opposing forces seem undermanned?"

 **Brawler** : "I noticed it, too!"

 **Tomahawk** : "Stay on your guard. It could be a trap."

(Kinetik of the Champions has conducted a quick reconnaissance of the airfield while everyone else was disembarking. He runs back to the superhero's planes)

 **Kinetik** : "Somebody's already been here!"

 **Revolutionary** : "Are you sure?"

 **Kinetik** : "Positive." (pointing toward the opposite end of the airfield) "A pitched battle was fought over *there* over an hour ago! Lots of shattered Harnessed Shadows and Shadow Colossi, and the bodies of a couple of Corrupted Ones as well!"

 **Defender** : "Any ideas on who our mysterious attackers were?"

 **Kinetik** : "None." (beat) "Perhaps you could tell something from your onboard sensors?"

 **Technocrat** : "I'll be able to tell far more with my equipment."

 **Sapphire** (descending from the sky): "I saw the battle site, too! Doctor Destroyer's villa is in that direction!"

(beat)

 **Defender** : "Looks like we're heading that way, anyway! Let's go, heroes!"

* * *

(Villa, Destruga II. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(TASK FORCE is inside the villa's Great Room, tending to their injuries after the diversionary battle half an hour ago. Starforce appears to be the most seriously wounded of the team, having taken 4 BODY in the battle. Grandfather is tending to him)

 **Starforce** (to Grandfather): "Treat somebody else on the team, sir. My nannies can handle this!"

 **Grandfather** : "No one else is hurt as bad as you are. I've seen your medical nannies in action, Dr. Hawkins, and they'll take at least four *hours* to repair this damage." (beat) "That's time we might not have right now."

(Starforce grumbles, but lets Grandfather continue to use his Healing on him)

 **Grandfather** (to Starforce): "It wouldn't hurt you to learn how to duck, you know."

 **Starforce** : "That's why I have an adaptive forcefield! Duh..."

 **Grandfather** : "There are limits to technology, Bob. Never forget that."

(While that conversation is happening, Ranger walks up to Ladyhawk. She is stealthily looking out one of the windows at the field in front of the villa)

 **Ranger** : "Status?"

 **Ladyhawk** (indicating the window): "They still think they've driven us off."

 **Ranger** : "Good. As soon as we get patched up, we can finish what we came here to do without interference."

(Thelambra is walking through the Great Room with Archon and Ghostbane)

 **Thelambra** : "For a room designed to entertain people, it seems more than a little bare."

 **Archon** : "I noticed that, myself."

 **Ghostbane** : "What do you mean?"

 **Thelambra** (to Ghostbane): "You've seen the Great Room at Bob and Julie's house, haven't you?"

 **Ghostbane** : "Yeah..."

 **Thelambra** : "That's what a Great Room is supposed to look like. A space to entertain, allow people to congregate, entertainment systems and musical instruments to hold the attention of the guests..."

(Something in what Thelambra just said to Ghostbane gets Starforce's attention. He bolts upright on the seat that he's been using while Grandfather has been healing him)

 **Grandfather** (crossly to Starforce): "Stop fidgeting."

 **Starforce** : "This is important!" (to Thelambra) "Ma'am, what did you just say?"

 **Thelambra** (confused): "About what?"

 **Starforce** : "About Great Rooms and holding the attention of guests."

 **Thelambra** : "I was telling Jason how a proper Great Room is supposed to have entertainment systems and musical instruments to hold..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "That's IT!!!"

(shocked pause)

 **Archon** : "Excuse me?"

 **Starforce** : "Where's the piano in this room?"

 **Ghostbane** : "There is none."

 **Starforce** : "Yet Doctor Destroyer was one of the finest piano players that I have ever known! Doesn't that strike anyone else as just a little ODD?"

 **Ladyhawk** (attention diverted from the window she was using): "Uh, no?"

 **Ranger** : "Wait. How do you know Destroyer was such a good piano player, Bob?"

 **Starforce** : "A personal encounter with him in November of 1986 to provide after-dinner entertainment, and a memorable visit to Sotheby's while Julie and I did some advanced scouting for that mission in Great Britain a couple of years ago." /* 'Patron of the Arts', 'Kingdom of Champions' */

 **Ghostbane** : "I'm not following..."

 **Starforce** : "Part of the reason I went to London two years ago was because Sotheby's had a vinyl recording of Albert Zerstoiten as a teenager playing the piano. I ended up paying way too much for it in the resulting auction, but I was able to win it."

 **Thelambra** : "So?"

 **Starforce** : "Even as a teenager, Albert Zerstoiten was one of the best piano players that I've ever heard." (beat, rambling) "If he had *any* flaws as a musician, it's that he lacked passion while playing."

 **Ranger** (confused): "I have to agree with my wife, here. So?"

 **Starforce** : "The original Destruga in 1991 had a piano. Remember?"

 **Ranger** : "Yeah. I had to keep you from trying to see if it was in tune so we could all storm the Miracle Mile."

 **Starforce** (beat, sweeps his hand around the Great Room): "Then WHERE is Albert Zerstoiten's piano HERE?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Perhaps he lost the ability to play music while he was dead, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "Or he's not who he claims he is."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** (to Grandfather): "Is Bob all patched up yet?"

 **Grandfather** : "Just got done while he was venting about the lack of a piano right now."

 **Ranger** : "Good. Let's move out, people."

* * *

(USS _Enterprise_ , 15 minutes later)

(The _Enterprise_ has finished recovering the last airstrike it launched against Destruga II, hovering in mid-air 15 miles ahead of the battle group. The front of the flight deck is a beehive of activity as another strike against Destruga II is being spotted for launch)

(The Flag Bridge is also a beehive of activity, as the Battle Group attempts to coordinate the efforts of both its airstrikes and the known superheroes already on Destruga II. A stafff officer turns around to RADM Morrison)

 **Staff Officer** (to RADM Morrison): "I have Defender on secure link."

 **Morrison** : "Thank you."

(an overhead flatscreen flickers, and Defender appears in the middle of a jungle)

 **Morrison** (to the screen): "What's your status, son?"

 **Defender** : "The opposing forces we've faced are surprisingly light."

 **Morrison** (eyebrows climbing his forehead): "Any reason why?"

 **Defender** : "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone ELSE has already been here and taken out most of Doctor Destroyer's forces!"

 **Morrison** : "Proof, son?"

 **Defender** : "We've encountered three pitched battle sites so far, all fought within the past six hours. All of them have contained dead Corrupted Ones, shattered Harnessed Shadows, and destroyed Shadow Colossi."

 **Morrison** : "Any idea who may have fought them?"

 **Defender** : "None, sir." (beat) "Perhaps it's that covert superteam that UNTIL is supposedly running."

 **Morrison** (snorting humorously): "I always heard that it was a covert superteam PRIMUS was running." (beat) "Where is your team now?"

 **Defender** : "We're just outside Destroyer's villa. There are signs of a battle fought very recently, which Destroyer's forces apparently won."

 **Morrison** (softly): "Damn."

 **Defender** : "Not without taking horrific losses of their own, Admiral." (beat) "They've been weakened. We'll take them when we attack."

 **Morrison** : "Which will be..."

 **Defender** : "As soon as I'm through briefing you."

 **Morrison** : "You need to get started, son. Now."

 **Defender** : "Yes, sir."

(the connection with Defender is dropped. Morrison turns around and looks at the holotank in the middle of the Flag Bridge)

 **Staff Officer 2** (urgently): "Contact report from CIC, Admiral! Small contact inbound at high Mach, range 200!"

 **Morrison** : "Crap, what now?" (to staff officer) "Ident?"

 **Staff Officer 2** : "Small, reads humanoid in size. It's on a bearing for Destruga II!"

 **Morrison** : "ETA?"

 **Staff Officer 2** : "Two minutes."

 **Morrison** : "Let Defender and his team know. NOW!"

 **Staff Officer 2** : "Yes, sir."

* * *

(Main Reactor, Destruga II. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(there is a BLEEP! then a click! from the Main Door. It opens, revealing TASK FORCE behind a kneeling Ladyhawk)

 **Ladyhawk** (putting her forcebeam tool back into her utility belt): "There we go! No thermite necessary, for a change."

(TASK FORCE plus Archon move into the room, which possesses far more technology than any of Destroyer's previous bases since his reincarnation. A tall, glowing rod stretches from floor to ceiling, embedded in high-tech scaffolding. Discharges of static electricity occasionally crawl along the surface of the rod from both its top and bottom, meeting at an exotic collar in the middle which appears to be emitting a massive beam of energy being directed to the next room behind the one through which they are moving)

 **Starforce** (absently): "So *that's* what it looks like fully assembled and powered."

 **Ranger** : "Grandfather?"

(Grandfather walks closer to the glowing rod and sniffs the air)

 **Grandfather** : "That's not typical. There's no ward around it!"

 **Archon** : "Ward?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Destroyer's been protecting fuel core fragments by embedding them in some sort of forcefield that only lets magically-attuned people through."

 **Ghostbane** : "Would a ward have interfered with what he's attempting to do with the fuel core?"

 **Grandfather** : "Likely."

 **Ranger** : "We can debate it later. Starforce, you're up. Get your theta-boson limpet mine on it and let's get out of here before we're discovered."

 **Starforce** : "On it, boss."

(Starforce unlimbers the backpack that he has been carrying with him all mission and flash-steps to a point just outside of the scaffolding. He looks for a way through the scaffolding for a moment)

 **Starforce** : "Reverend? I'm going to need your help with fastening the mine to the fuel core. Your telekinesis has a finer touch than mine."

 **Grandfather** : "I may be needed for magical defense."

 **Archon** : "I'll help him."

(Archon joins Starforce)

 **Starforce** (to Archon): "I'll hold it against the fuel core, you fasten the straps."

(Archon nods)

(Starforce uses his suit's telekinesis at low power, threading the backpack through spaces in the scaffolding that he would have been unable to crawl through. It's when the backpack makes contact with the fuel core that things start to go wrong)

 **Starforce** (alarmed): "What the..."

(an arc of energy blows through the backpack and along the telekinetic beam between it and Starforce. There is a spectactular flash of light from Starforce as his forcefield shorts out, and he is knocked backwards away from the fuel core, CON-stunned.)

 **Ladyhawk** (running to Starforce): "NERD-BOY!"

(Archon makes a DEX roll and catches the backpack with his telekinesis. It is sparking and smoking as it emits an unnerving, keening whine that increases in pitch and strength)

 **Grandfather** (to Archon, urgently): "Destroy it! It's on a buildup to detonation!"

(Archon hurriedly pulls the backpack out from the scaffolding. Tense pause, then the backpack crumples in mid-air and spews parts across the floor)

 **Archon** : "There. It's destroyed."

(Starforce has recovered by the time Ladyhawk gets to him. He holds a gauntlet up to the side of his helmet as she helps him to his feet)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you all right?"

 **Starforce** : "Should be. Gimme a moment while the suit reboots."

 **Ranger** : "What happened?"

 **Starforce** : "Some sort of electrogravitic resonance between the fuel core and the limpet mine set up a feedback loop with my suit's telekinesis." (beat, shakes his head) "Okay, the TEMPEST hardening appears to have held. There's no damage to my suit."

 **Ranger** (looking at the fuel core): "Yes, but we're now out of options for stealing the fuel core."

* * *

(Main Reactor. One second later)

 **Ghostbane** : "Perhaps we could drain it."

 **Grandfather** : "Even if we could, how are we going to get it out?"

 **Starforce** : "I have a spare limpet mine back at the manor."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay, that works. Reverend, can we drain it before transport?"

 **Grandfather** : "I've been smelling it magically since we've been here. It's like nothing I've ever dealt with before."

 **Ranger** : "You can't affect it?"

 **Grandfather** : "No."

 **Ghostbane** : "Let me try to drain it..."

 **Grandfather** (interrupting): "No! Your powers come from the same foundation as mine. You'll be just as ineffective." (beat) "Assuming you survive the experience."

(While this has been going on, Starforce has been quietly switching through spectral filters in his Immersive VR Environment. He abruptly raises an arm toward the fuel core and his forcebeams build to discharge)

 **Starforce** : "Hang on, guys. I'm about to test a hypothesis..."

 **Ladyhawk** (yanking his arm away from the fuel core): "Nerd-boy, do you WANT to win this year's Darwin Award?"

 **Starforce** : "Not eligible. I've already reproduced."

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Perhaps you could explain to the rest of us exactly *why* you were about to shoot at the fuel core?"

 **Starforce** (sighs): "Okay. Remember how the Mandragalore and its components are supposed to be magical artifacts?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes..."

 **Starforce** : "Then WHY does it scan positive for magnetic monopoles?"

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** (pointing at the fuel core): "That's not a magical battery. That's a hyperspatial siphon!" (beat, charging forcebeams) "And if I'm right, it should respond in a *very* distinctive way to low levels of electrogravitic energy."

 **Ladyhawk** (hissing): "Robert Alan Hawkins, that's EXACTLY how you ended up on your butt a minute ago?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm shooting at 2% power and there's no theta-boson generator in-circuit to act as a resonator. I'll be *fine*."

(he fires a low-powered TK at the fuel core. It flares dramatically, shooting off lightning bolts around the cavern. No one can see Starforce smile behind his faceplate as he analyzes the response with his 'Detect Energy')

 **Starforce** (smugly): "Hypothesis. Confirmed."

 **Thelambra** : "Okay. So how do we deal with it?"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce, slowly): "Wait. Isn't a hyperspatial siphon what you inadvertantly created in your lab accident last month, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Yup."

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Can you recreate your lab accident here?"

 **Starforce** : "Be still my beating heart. You WANT me to blow something up?" (beat, turning to the control console) "On *purpose*?!?"

 **Ranger** (deadpan): "Try not to get too excited."

(Starforce chuckles as he begins working at the main computer console)

 **Ranger** (to the rest of the team): "Our job is to protect Starforce until he's done."

 **Archon** (to Ranger): "Still would have preferred recovering the fuel core intact."

 **Ranger** : "Unless the explosion Starforce is attempting to set up is extremely violent, the pieces of it should be within the wreckage of this island once it crashes."

 **Archon** (beat): "Okay, then. There are a few of my people who would enjoy the salvage attempt..."

(tense pause while Starforce hops around the control console between controls and the computer console. Starforce begins to absently sing to himself as the energy pulsations up and down the fuel core begin to grow in power and frequency)

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense screams)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Starforce..."

 **Starforce** (tap tap tap): "A couple more seconds..."

 **Grandfather** (HIS Danger Sense now going off): "We may not *have* a couple of more seconds..."

(the ceiling explodes with a CRASH!! Mechanon descends through the opening he made as debris rains down on TASK FORCE below)

 **Mechanon** : "I REQUIRE THE HYPERSPATIAL SIPHON TO ELIMINATE ALL ORGANIC LIFE FROM THIS WORLD. PLEASE STEP ASIDE, ORGANICS."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, just GREAT! Like things could get any worse..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(Takofanes steps out of a pinkish-black swirl)

 **Takofanes** : "Thou and thy apeish kin have done well to provide the rebel Krim's fuel core to me!"

 **Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): "You just HAD to go and say it, didn't you?"

(the door into the Mandragalore's room is blown out of its frame)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "STEP AWAY FROM THE POWER CORE. NOW!"

(Starforce finishes his manipulations of the control console with a theatrical flourish as TASK FORCE, Mechanon, Takofanes, and Shadow Destroyer face each other in their four-way Mexican standoff)

 **Starforce** (turning around from the control panel, switching slots in his Secondary Weapons Array, to Shadow Destroyer): "You took your time, *Dad*."

(Starforce hits Shadow Destroyer with his "Weaponized Karaoke" equipment slot. The most powerful man-portable sound system ever created in human history starts pumping out the Overture to _Phantom of the Opera_ at over 140 dB, which as a beneficial side-effect to our heroes halves Shadow Destroyer's PRE from 60 to 30)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[if Nerd-boy survives this he is SO dead when I get hold of him]]

 **Starforce** (to Shadow Destroyer, piggybacking his voice effortlessly over the opening pipe organ riff): "Any two-bit undead ex-Nazi mad scientist can levitate an island! You know what your *real* problem is, Albert Zerstoiten? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU *LACK*??"

(he raises his arms theatrically, and over his suit's radio sends the final triggering sequence to the control panel)

* * *

(USS _Enterprise_ , 15 miles behind Destruga II)

(A massive explosion vents flames above and below Destruga II, shocking the deck crew attempting to spot the next strike for launch)

* * *

(in front of the Villa, Destruga II. One second later)

(Debris is still flying from the wreckage of the Villa as the fireball climbs into the sky, interrupting the pitched superbattle that was being fought in front of it. Everyone feels the ground underneath them shifting wildly)

 **Technocrat** : "THE ISLAND IS FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!!"

 **Diamond** : "Ya think it might have been Mechanon just now?"

 **Defender** : "Let's not stick around to find out! Flyers and teleporters, grab your teammates and get back to the airfield!!"

* * *

(Main Reactor, simultaneous with previous scene)

(to Shadow Destroyer, Starforce is silhouetted against the rising fireball and shockwave of the Fuel Core's overload, his arms spread)

 **Starforce** (forcebeams building to discharge): "SHOWMANSHIP!!!"

(Let's see... +4d6 for being the Son of Doctor Destroyer, +5d6 for apparently using his powers from surprise to do an incredibly violent action, +3d6 for an incredibly bizarre soliloquy... Aw, frak it. Starforce gets to add 16d6 of bonuses to his base PRE of 40, rolls a 24d6 Presence Attack on Shadow Destroyer, and gets PRE+45 on him. For the first phase of combat, Shadow Destroyer is at DCV 0 and *all* of TASK FORCE that can act in segment 2 will act before he does)

 **Ranger** (behind Shadow Destroyer): "GRANDFATHER, GHOSTBANE! TAKOFANES!! EVERYONE ELSE, MECHANON!!"

(Segment 2, effective DEX 35. Feeling the footing underneath her shifting wildly, Ladyhawk holds her phase)

(effective DEX 33. Grandfather shifts his VPP into an selective area-effect 20 STR TK to simulate normal gravity underneath TASK FORCE while Destruga II falls from the sky)

(DEX 30. Starforce wins the traditional mass DEX 30 roll-off and rolls a 3 to hit Shadow Destroyer with a 28d6 TK Martial Strike)

 **Starforce** (singing to the _Phanton of the Opera_ overture blaring from his 'Weaponized Karaoke'): "Your dream to rule the world, has come to this..."

(Shadow Destroyer takes 38 STUN from Starforce's attack)

(Ladyhawk takes her held action and throws an energy shuriken at Shadow Destroyer set for Taser mode. She hits for 46 STUN)

(Effective DEX 30. Archon grabs Mechanon with his telekinetic stretching and holds Mechanon to the floor as Destruga II goes into freefall)

(also DEX 30. There is a sharp BOOM!! in the Main Reactor Room as Ranger blurs and reappears where he entered the Speed Zone. Mechanon takes 133 STUN and is CON-stunned)

(also DEX 30. Takofanes points the Sceptre of the Undying King at Shadow Destroyer)

 **Takofanes** (to Shadow Destroyer): "This is for your betrayal of me four years ago."

(Set to 16d6 APx2, Takofanes does 10 STUN to Shadow Destroyer)

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk hits within 2 meters of Mechanon with an explosive energy shuriken, but Mechanon takes no damage)

(DEX 30. Ranger takes a recovery)

(DEX 30. Shadow Destroyer finally gets to act. He tosses a 20d6 Darkblast at Takofanes, which misses)

(DEX 29. Thelambra looks at Mechanon attempting to recover from being stunned. Scaffolding that had surrounded the fuel core when it had been intact suddenly falls around Mechanon, delaying when it can get back onto its feet)

(effective DEX 28. Ghostbane leaps for Takofanes and grabs the Sceptre, draining it of 7 points)

 **Takofanes** (to Ghostbane): "Thou shalt pay for thy insolence, mortal!"

(Segment 4, effective DEX 33. Grandfather maintains local gravitation as Destruga II begins to freefall out of the sky. He also sets a selective area-effect arcanometric dismissal over TASK FORCE and Archon with the remaining points of his VPP)

(DEX 30. Starforce hits Shadow Destroyer with another TK Martial Strike for 23 STUN)

 **Starforce** (singing along with the Overture to _Phantom of the Opera_ with his "Weaponized Karaoke"): "Your island falls from Heav'n, your plan's amiss!"

(effective DEX 30. Archon beats Mechanon in the DEX 30 rolloff and pulls its body toward him. He applies a Martial Crush to it for 7 STUN after defenses.)

(DEX 30. Takofanes is really irritated at Ghostbane right now)

 **Takofanes** (to Ghostbane): "WHY dost thou not *die*, mortal ape!"

(Takofanes switches his VPP to 'Magic Missile', but only puts 1 BODY and 2 STUN on Ghostbane)

(segment 5, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk half-moves so Mechanon is between her and Archon. Her katanas leap into her hands almost out of their own volition as she spins. Unfortunately for her, Mechanon takes no damage)

(also DEX 30. Shadow Destroyer hits Starforce with a Dark Blast for 6 STUN after defenses)

(also DEX 30. Ranger makes his PER roll and finds a weakness in Mechanon's casing. He performs a move-by strike on Mechanon for 1 BODY and 14 STUN)

(DEX 29. Thelambra's VPP configures itself into a Drain DEX and hits Mechanon. It slips attempting to liberate itself from the scaffolding that has been entangling it and lands on its butt)

(DEX 28. Ghostbane absorbs another 8 point from the Sceptre of the Undying King. He's now at 75 STR, +15 STUN, and +37 END)

(segment 6, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk hits Mechanon again with both katanas for 10 STUN and 2 STUN

(DEX 30. Shadow Destroyer wins the roll-off against everyone else. He tosses another 20d6 Darkblast at Starforce and misses)

 **Starforce** (singing): "And as we plunge to Earth, you'll finally see..."

(Starforce hits Shadow Destroyer with a TK punch for 28 STUN)

(DEX 30. Ranger does another move-by punch on Mechanon for another 12 STUN. Mechanon drops, depowered and unconscious)

 **Ramger** : "Oh, CRAP!"

(effective DEX 30. Archon switches off to Shadow Destroyer and misses with a TK punch)

(segment 7. Mechanon's body explodes Debris flies across the reactor room, bouncing off of everyone else's defenses for no damage)

(Segment 8, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk switches off to Shadow Destroyer and hits with both katanas, doing 12 and 26 STUN)

(DEX 30. Starforce wins the DEX 30 roll-off. His 28d6 TK Martial Strike misses)

 **Starforce** (singing): "that You- and your sorry armored ass..."

(also DEX 30. Shadow Destroyer has had enough)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (screaming at Starforce while hitting with a 30d6 Darkblast): "SHUT! The FUCK!! UP!!!"

(Starforce takes 13 STUN because he was too shocked at Shadow Destroyer's response to reallocate his forcefield to take less)

(also DEX 30. Ranger switches off to Takofanes. His move-by punch does 5 STUN after defenses)

(effective DEX 30. Archon switches off to Takofanes and performs a legbreaker on him for 19 STUN)

(also DEX 30. With a sickly pinkish-black swirl, Takofanes and the Sceptre of the Undying King vanish out of Ghostbane's grasp before Ghostbane can slam the staff up side of Takofanes' head)

(Segment 9, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk misses Shadow Destroyer with an energy shuriken set for Taser mode)

(DEX 30. Shadow Destroyer wins the roll-off)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(tense pause, held gaze among TASK FORCE. The catching of breath is interrupted by the collapse of the floor in the vicinity of the remnants of the fuel core)

 **Ranger** : "Do we have enough time to get out of here?"

(a familiar pinkish-white swirl appears in the remains of the Main reactor room)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Way ahead of you, boss!"

 **Ranger** : "BUG OUT! BUG OUT! BUG OUT!!"

(TASK FORCE and Archon dive through the portal)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One hour later)

(TASK FORCE and Archon are in the Simulation Room of the lab complex. Archon is back in his United States Army uniform)

 **Archon** : "All of you have NO idea how much I have missed fighting super-powered villains! Thank you!"

 **Ranger** : "You're welcome, Prince." (beat) "I hope our somewhat... pragmatic... view on the use of force didn't disturb you?"

 **Archon** : "I always had problems with the Sentinel's code versus killing when I was a member twenty years ago. For the sake of team unity, I always kept them to myself."

 **Grandfather** (nodding): "And *that* is what will make you a great leader of your people if you finally ascend to your father's throne."

 **Archon** : "My father is a far better ruler than I ever will be. It is a day that I hope never comes."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Status of the Mandragalore's fuel core?"

 **Starforce** : "All contained within the wreckage of Laputa... excuse me, Destruga II 100 miles west of Easter Island. I've given Prince Archon the coordinates so his people can recover the core and put it back under their protection."

(Archon nods to Bob)

 **Ranger** : "Good." (beat) "Bob, you said you made a major discovery during this mission."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, I did."

 **Ranger** : "Could you expand on that, please?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes." (beat) "The individual that we have assumed to be my father raised from the dead? Isn't."

(consternation among the rest of the members of TASK FORCE)

 **Ranger** : "Excuse me?!?"

 **Grandfather** : "What proof do you have for this?"

 **Starforce** : "Our final encounter in the main reactor room of Destruga II."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** (to Bob): "Go on."

 **Starforce** : "No problem." (beat) "Remember that my father was a very talented musician."

 **Grandfather** : "A point which you were rather insistent on while we were in the Great Room of his villa."

 **Ranger** : "Bob. Focus or get to your point."

 **Starforce** : "Think about what he said to me at the end of the battle an hour ago."

 **Thelambra** : "He told you to shut up."

 **Starforce** : "Heavily redacted, but basically yes. Albert Zerstoiten *should* have insulted me with his great knowledge of music, thus demonstrating his godlike superiority over a mere mortal like his own son." (beat) "Instead, he dropped a native New York echo on me!"

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, you *were* kind of annoying, Nerd-boy..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "You don't get it, do you?" (looks around at his teammates) "None of you get it!"

 **Ranger** : "Get what?"

 **Starforce** : "Whoever it is that we've been fighting and chasing these past five years?" (beat) "It ISN'T my father!"

(shocked pause)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : The Obsidian Caves, between Honduras and Guamanga. Simultaneous with previous scene.

(Shadow Destroyer's armor is massively dented from where it took the energies of Starforce's attacks an hour ago. Shadow Destroyer is out of it and running diagnostics on it)

 **Acolyte** : "Do you need anything, Master?"

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Yes. To be left alone."

(the acolyte nods and leaves the lab)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Four years. Four years of blood, sweat, and toil on my part and that damned superhero team that's been chasing me RUINS it!"

(beat. he sighs)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Let's see what I know about them."

(he walks over to another console and works its controls. Holographic windows appear above it, showing the current members of TASK FORCE as he has captured them from his battlesuit's onboard flight recorder)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Their leader is a speedster... they have a female ninja... The wearer of the battlesuit seems to be convinced that I was his father at one time, which is stupid. I'm supposed to be Defender's father in this timeline!" (beat) "Just like I was in my timeline before I sacrificed him to gain power."

(he taps at his controls some more. Tense pause, then he smiles with glee at the response he has gotten back from his databases)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Ted Jameson, Julie Dormyer, and Bob Hawkins! The original TASK FORCE!" (beat) "THAT'S who's been fighting me these past four years!"

(he starts furiously tapping at the console)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Well, if they think that they can oppose me, perhaps I should do something about that now!"

(the tapping, then pauses while he examines information on the holographic windows continues for several cycles. Finally, he steps back, folds his arms, and rubs his chin)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Hm. That incident at the Trinity Site in 1986 looks *very* interesting!"

(beat, taptaptap)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Could THAT be the point of divergence between my timeline and this one?"

(Contemplative pause as he looks at the virtual window and continues to stroke his chin)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Perhaps if I can't forcibly rewrite history by influencing a ley line nexus, I can do it the old-fashioned way. Through time travel?"

(he steps away from the console and begins pacing furiously through the lab)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (thinking out loud): "I'll need some form of a theta-boson generator, and an energy source of some sort. A massive energy source, too."

(he turns around and strides over to the computer console. Furious tapping, then pictures of a man in a funny-looking silver lamé jumpsuit holding a baby carrier, congressman David Sutherland, and the supervillain Valak the World-Ravager appear on virtual windows above the console)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "One of these three should do *quite* nicely for what I now need."

(beat, then he turns away from the computer console and makes to leave the Lab)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "And if all else fails, there's always Mr. Black's stupid ceremony of apotheoisis on February 29th, 2012."

(he stops in the doorway of the lab and smiles)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "One way or another, I will be victorious!"

* * *

(fin)


End file.
